bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Demise Shida
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60096 |no = 1261 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 208 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 22 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |description = A dark sorcerer from the Bariura Empire. Having transformed his body into a demonic state, he headed for a crater leading to another world, annihilating forces of the God Army along the way. However, he encountered the younger brother of the emperor of Bariura, and was unexpectedly thrown into the crater. He reached the other end of the passage, only to find that he was not in Ishgria. At first, he was dejected after having come so close, then failing to achieve his lifelong dream. But he found this new world to contain materials unknown even to the demons, and was soon eagerly absorbed in research. Many inhabitants of this strange world would become victims of his twisted experiments. |summon = Potential cannot be quantified. Even a failure can be part of a greater success, as I learned so long ago. |fusion = This holds potential. Ah, the thrill of discovery! I can find potential in you as well, if you're willing. |evolution = No, my research is still imperfect! I can find no end to this recursive spiral of evolution...ahh, it so arouses the mind! | hp_base = 5044 |atk_base = 1711 |def_base = 1436 |rec_base = 1640 | hp_lord = 6586 |atk_lord = 2689 |def_lord = 2020 |rec_lord = 2120 | hp_anima = 7478 |rec_anima = 1882 |atk_breaker = 2927 |def_breaker = 1782 |def_guardian = 2258 |rec_oracle = 2358 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2451 | hp_oracle = 5693 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Soul Erosion Barrier |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters & 15% damage reduction from Light types |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Glowsoul Prison |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge & hugely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 12 BC & 150% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 34 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Unknown Universe |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |ubb = Boundless Hunger |ubbdescription = 44 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack & enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously reduces damage taken for 1 turn |ubbnote = 300% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 44 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 44 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Eternal Ambition |esitem = |esdescription = Enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate & probable random status ailment counter when attacked |esnote = 50% boost & 10% Injury, Sick, Weak and 8% Curse, Poison, Paralysis |evofrom = 60095 |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}